Adventures in Babysitting
by HopelessRomantic84
Summary: Cute Oneshot. Remy gets stuck babysitting a mansion full of unruly kids.


_**Hey, Readers! Thought this would be a cute little idea for a oneshot! It's starring everyone's favorite Cajun and my Original Character! So, all those open to reading Remy fic without Rogue in it, enjoy! It's kinda cute, if I must say!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Mister Remy, where do babies come from?" An innocent little voice asked the Cajun.

"From de Mommies, Petite." Remy replied hastily as he scratched his head nervously and looked around for his chere. He hated babysitting. He usually could sweet talk his way out of it, but today he was unable to. To his credit, he did get his girlfriend Cyndi to agree to help him for a couple hours.

"B-but, Mister Remy...Johnny told me it comes from a Mommy _and_ a Daddy." The little girl insisted, looking up at him with big, innocent green eyes.

"Ummm...well, it does." Remy said, wondering how the hell he was going to get out of explaining this.

"But, I don't get it. How?" She asked in almost a whine.

"Where de heck is she?" Remy wondered to himself as he let out a sigh of frustration.

"Why do you always wear that jacket?" Another voice asked down by Remy's feet before a pair of chubby arms gripped at his calf, begging Remy to drag the child around the playroom...for the zillionth time that morning! Praying desperately that his chere would walk in any minute, he began yet another 'leg ride' around the room much to the childs delight.

"Remy! Kara took my crayons!" One little boy cried a few feet away.

"Mon Dieu! Kara give de boy his crayons!" Remy begged, practically coming to tears himself.

Moments later, Remy's ears perked up when he heard the sound of high heels clacking on the wood floor of the hallway, a sign that Cyndi was not too far away. Cyndi soon came into the room with a smile and an armfull of juice boxes.

"Thank God..." Remy mummbled to himself as the chubby little boy detached himself from Remy's leg. What did the kid weigh? 75 pounds?! Whatever the answer to that question was, Remy's right leg was throbbing by the time Cyndi got there.

"Good morning." She smiled cheerfully as a handful of little girls trotted over to her with their arms outstretched for a juice box.

"Good morning, Miss Cyndi." One little girl smiled up at her as she took a juice and began to sip frantically.

"Hello, Rebecca. Are you having fun with Remy, Kids? Is he showing you guys a good time?" Cyndi asked the kids who either squealed in delight or boo-ed.

"Boo? Why boo?" Cyndi laughed softly as she walked into the room completely and sat down on the couch.

**"He won't braid my hair!"**

**"He doesn't let us watch Bob the Builder!"**

**"Remy doesn't dress the Barbie's when he plays with them!"**

Cyndi raised an amused eyebrow and glanced over at Remy who shrugged in response to the children's accusations. Not only did it suprise her that Remy would so much as pick up a Barbie doll, but that he was actively playing with them with the girls.

"Baby..." She scolded, only half kidding.

"Wha', Chere? Remy don' have de patience ta put all de clothes on, dere so small..." He smirked as he walked over to her and bent down to give her a kiss.

"Ewwww...you got Remy's cooties!" Rebecca cried out as she scurried away from the two lovers.

"Oh, Remy has de cooties apparently." Remy informed Cyndi with a roll of his eyes.

"Well, fortunately for me, I've been vaccinated with the 'Cootie shot'." Cyndi smiled over at Rebecca who dramatically wiped her brow in relief.

"Mister Remy...I gotta go potty..." A little boy said softly as he tugged at Remy's trenchcoat sleeve.

"Remy jus' brough' ya 15 minutes ago, Brian..." Remy said, looking down at the boy who was crossing his legs and bouncing up and down anxiously.

"But, I gotta gooooooooo. Please?" Brian pleaded, sounding like he was going to cry. Remy closed his eyes for a moment, trying to find his 'happy place' before he exploded at one of these poor children.

"Alrigh', alrigh'. Remy bring ya, Homme. Le's go." Remy replied as he opened his eyes and reached down to pick the little boy up.

"Be righ' back." Remy sighed as he walked away to help Brian relieve himself.

3 hours later...

Remy was lying on the brightly carpeted floor of the playroom while countless children began to maul him with permanent markers and finger paints.

"Chere, help!" Remy all but cried out. He didn't feel comfortable disciplining the kids, so he pretty much let them do what they wanted; much to his disadvantage. Cyndi, however, was not afraid to put her foot down.

"Kids! Get off Remy!" She instructed sternly as she walked over, picking up various children and removing them from her lover who was now covered in paint from head to toe.

"Look what you did to poor Remy. Say your sorry." Cyndi said to the kids.

**"Sorry, Mister Remy..."**

**"I'm not sorry...he looks funny! Hehehe!"**

**"Sorry..."**

"Now, go wash up and get ready for nap time. I want you all lying down in 5 minutes." Cyndi said as she helped Remy get up from the floor. His hair was all disheveled, his face was covered in red and blue paint and his trenchcoat was covered with glue and permanent marker. He looked like he had been through battle or something. Cyndi couldn't help but giggle.

"Baby, go take a shower...I can handle them." Cyndi smiled softly, trying the smooth his hair back down with her fingers.

"Did I ever tell ya how much I love ya?" Remy replied thankfully as he rushed off, glad to be free from his duties for as long as it took for him to shower and dress.

Within minutes, the children were washed up and lying down on their sleeping bags for their nap. Cyndi smiled to herself at her ability to calm things down and went to sit down on the couch, grabbing a magazine and getting comfortable. Remy returned about 15 minutes later and paused in the doorway.

It was quiet in there...too quiet. Had the children gotten to Cyndi too? He almost expected to find her tied up with jumprope in the corner...

"Wha' happened? Why aren' dey running around and makin' a mess?" Remy said softly as he looked around the room and saw all the children either sleeping or snuggling up to teddy bears.

"It's called authority...they don't like it, but they listen to it. Grow a pair next time, LeBeau. You gotta put your foot down." Cyndi smirked as he sat next to her on the couch and sunk into the cushions lazily.

"Ya don' wan' bébés, do ya, Chere?" Remy asked her.

"Never thought of it." Cyndi said softly, looking over at him and snuggling closer to him. They were quiet for a moment but when Cyndi began to speak again, she realized that Remy had fallen asleep beside her. She chuckled to herself and covered him with the throw blanket that was draped over the couch.

"Why have a baby when I'm dating one?" She smirked as she went back to reading her magazine.


End file.
